Legenda
|year = 2010 |position = -- |points = -- |previous = I Don't Want to Leave |next = Jestem |semiplace = 13th |semipoints = 44 }} Legenda was the Polish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo performed by Marcin Mroziński. It was performed ninth in the first semi final following Bosnia and Herzegovina and preceding Belgium. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place, thus failing to qualify for the final. Lyrics Polish/English= Za lasem, za górą Żył raz rycerz “Pawie Pióro” Every day I think about tomorrow Wanna see my princess much closer I’ve decided, never feeling sorrow I will share my heart when I find her I’ll be forever, ever and ever Feeling this love till the day when I die Being together, even no matter You didn’t want me to be by your side Z zamku porwał pannę Pogoń dała skutki marne Lovely princess, I am here to save you Take my hand and say that you love me If you ever say it, even lying I’ll let you fly like a bird – free I’ll be forever, ever and ever Feeling this love till the day when I die Being together, even no matter You didn’t want me to be by your side I’ll be forever, ever and ever Feeling this love till the day when I die Being together, even no matter You didn’t want me to be by your side (I’ll be forever, ever and ever) I’ll be forever… (Feeling this love till the day when I die) (Being together, even no matter) No, no, no (You didn’t want me to be by your side) You didn’t want me to be by… (Morał z tego taki jest że) (Nie spodobał się rycerz jej) Till the day I die… (Nie spodobał się rycerz jej) |-| Translation= Over the forest, over the mountain There once lived a knight called “Peacock Feather” Every day I think about tomorrow Wanna see my princess much closer I’ve decided, never feeling sorrow I will share my heart when I find her I’ll be forever, ever and ever Feeling this love till the day when I die Being together, even no matter You didn’t want me to be by your side He kidnapped a girl from the castle The chase after him was a failure Lovely princess, I am here to save you Take my hand and say that you love me If you ever say it, even lying I’ll let you fly like a bird – free I’ll be forever, ever and ever Feeling this love till the day when I die Being together, even no matter You didn’t want me to be by your side I’ll be forever, ever and ever Feeling this love till the day when I die Being together, even no matter You didn’t want me to be by your side (I’ll be forever, ever and ever) I’ll be forever… (Feeling this love till the day when I die) (Being together, even no matter) No, no, no (You didn’t want me to be by your side) You didn’t want me to be by… (The moral of this is that) (She didn’t like the knight) Till the day I die… (She didn’t like the knight) Videos Category:Poland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers